psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AmberTempest/Well, here it is, my explanation and possible resignation
A lot has happened. And it's come to the point where this site is failing. Horribly. Falling down in flames, I believe is the reference. And, well, to put it frankly, I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve. This is a complicated thing, not really one to blame on one person, so if I hear of you doing that, I'll have to step in. And nobody really wants that, now do you? To further keep you from conjuring little ideas about why I don't really care for this site, I've decided to make it very clear and impossible to misinterpret (although I'm sure you'll do it somehow, twist my words or something). Either way, here you are: 1. Trolling - this seems to be a bad habit with all of you. Granted, I know there are trolls on every site, however it's out of control here. If you want to be annoying, annoy your neighbor's dog/cat, that will probably have a better result. 2. Hostility due to religion and other beliefs - I am a Christian. I make that as clear as possible to you. And despite what you might think, I do have feelings and such. So, name calling, bible bashing, and other forms of persecution (yes, it IS persecution) is not only irritating, it's hurtful. I don't want you to be a Christian if you don't want to, frankly I don't care if you still believe that the earth is flat. All I ask for is some respect. This is a very serious matter, and if you joke about it, I'll remove the comment. 3. Colorful language - The cussing is out of control and remniscent of a really bad R-rated sex movie. It isn't funny. It's annoying and considered trolling by some users. That doesn't mean stop all cussing, it just means keep it as PG-13 as possible. There are younger kids coming here, and R ratings are not acceptable. If you want to cuss in every other sentence, keep it in PM, or don't say it at all. 4. Allover negativity - I don't know where it comes from. But it's getting worse. If any of you have read my blog on the paranormal, negativity attracts negativity, and that is probably the determining factor of whether I stay or not. I can't afford any extra negativity, it creates too much of a hassle and forces me to banish more than I should have to. 5. This site is failing - I don't agree with one b-crat-turned-admin here. And I don't see any good coming from the situation this wiki is in. At least, not for a while, until someone that has some sense can actually convince some of you idiots what is REALLY happening. Now. That being said, I am NOT trying to turn you on anyone. Quite the opposite. I just want you to think and have good reasons why you're doing what you're doing. Don't take my word for it, research it yourself, find out the truth. My personal belief is that those who desire power are getting what they want. And when they do, it won't be fun for the rest of you. 6. Double accounts - these are definitely the bane of my existance. They allow banned users to go back on chat and continue their misbehaving, they deprive newcomers of a friendly, hospitable environment because the mods and admins have to assume they're a double before helping, and they are downright disrespectful. So. Here's my deal. You do not use double accounts for trolling, spamming, or getting around a ban, AND tell the admins who you are (like Harry does, which is why his accounts weren't banned), and you can continue using them. Otherwise, they'll be banned on the spot. 7. "Blame authority" issues - you seem to think that you should blame whoever is in charge and forget everything good that's happened as a result of the very same authority figure. Can you say annoying? How would you like it if you spent hours fixing pages and solving problems, then have someone tell you you're not being representative. Well, NEWSFLASH, we can't please everyone! And if you didn't tell us your opinion to begin with, that gives you no right to be mean. I'm not saying you have no voice, I'm saying use it kindly. Treat us the way you want to be treated. And that's about the gist of it all. There's a very likely probability I won't be coming here at all for a very long time. Now, I am available at my wiki, Divine Darkness Writer's, HOWEVER, I will not tolerate any rule-breaking there. That means no double accounts, no trolling, no spamming, no cussing within reason, etc. You leave your troubles here or you will only be allowed here. If I ban you there and you come back as a double account, the matter WILL be given to Community Central, and you will be dealt with. Now that we are clear, thank you for reading. ❦ Amber Meo Colloquio ❧ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts